wonderousfandomcom-20200213-history
Ibby (Canon)
Ibby Winter is a very adventurous you lady who enjoys to seek out the next new quest. She has a very cute, innocent and bubbly personality. She lives with her single mother and her twin brother, Nathan. She has an older sister named Isabelle who is in collage and lives on her own now. History There is not that much to say about Ibby's history that doesn't involve the feats of her mother when she was young. Her family have been the owners of a set of powerful magical weapons for centuries. The last person to ever wield them was her mother, Sarah Winter. He and her group of fighter fought long and hard to combat the demonic army of the Earl of Shadows. Unfortunately, the Earl's power had grown too strong and the heroes were forced to accept defeat. Sarah, wishing to raise her children with out the threat of war and violence, deactivated the blades and hid most of them in order hide her families location in the human world. Her mom tired her best to raise Ibby and her siblings as normally as possible in attempt to hide her past. She lied to her children about their fathers passing, claiming it was a construction accident. She even convinced Isabelle that everything she thought she saw when she was a little girl was made up from fantasy stories she read. Given all of this, Ibby was quite surprised when she discovered the Psychic Blade, the first of the five Goddess Blades, in her mothers closet. a touching the sword activated it and attached it to her soul, thus not only bonding it to her, but alerting all kinds of magical beings to her and the swords existence. This soon leads to her and her friends being caught up in the same fighting that her parents had to deal with. Personality Ibby is quite the happy, free spirited young girl. She can be quite childish a lot of the time. This childish nature in fact hinders her when it comes to fighting. She rarely takes battle as seriously as she should and is unwilling to be as responsible with her duty as she needs to be. However she is not a complete, naive push over, as she will toughen up when her friends are in danger or she's aware someone is trying to take advantage of her. She adores cute things and if she comes across and animal that she thinks is cute, she will attempt cuddle with it, despite whether or not that animal likes it. She is also interested in Japanese anime, and likes to read manga with her best friend, Kristine. It's obvious in her behavior that she is influenced by the quote 'moe anime girls' she sees in those cartoons. Despite seemingly like a text book teenage preppy girl, she is very friendly and kind around others and is open minded towards differences in the tastes and opinions of others. Abilities Ibby wields the Goddess Blades, (their powers being listed in detail on their page.) Along with the powers the Goddess Blade already possess, the start out with a bit of a helper mode, since it can't be expected that a young hero can learn to use the swords on their own before they are thrust into battle. This helper mode allows the sword to pretty much fight on it's own so long as there is a fighter at least trying to use it. It stores the best moves from it's previous owner into it's memory and primarily uses those until the new owner can use it on their own. It's not an ideal way of fighting however, since an inexperienced fighter's moves may clash with the moments of the sword, overall hindering it's performance. Unfortunately, it takes a while for Ibby to get to the point where she can manage the sword on her own. At first it's due to her care free nature making her naive and careless about her situation, but then once she realized how heavy of a weight is really on her shoulders, she becomes afraid of the swords, placing all of the worries of her friends getting hurt onto the sword. When she does get past this bump she soon learns how to use the blades to activate Goddess mode, the angel-like power up that allows her flight and enhanced magic abilities. Appearance Ibby has a bubbly fashion sense to match her bubbly personality. Her outfit consists of bright pastel yellow and blue colors, with her main outfit being one with distinct apple on the front. She usually wears her hair in a ponytail tied with a purple ribbon. Physically she has quite the girlish figure and face, with her large breasts and pink eyes being defining features of each. ____ Role in Necrosis Mansion Similar to most of the group endeavours, Ibby acts as the facilitator of the groups daring activities, with the trip to the mansion being her idea in the first place. She wishes to be the glue that holds the group together but finds that a difficult task when her and Marc are separated from their friends. Ibby actually holds her own for a good amount of the story, not needing Marc's help despite how much he wants to give it to her. Trivia And Other Facts * Ibby's unique name is due to a miss print on her birth certificate. Her name was originally going to be Libby. Her mother found the accidental name adorable so she opted to keep it that way. * She is next door neighbors with Marc, so she's known him for years even before a romantic relationship between them was ever even hinted. She has no idea that they actually lived in one home for the few months the her mom was waiting for Marc's parents to finish the adoption process. * Ibby is a cheerleader at her school. * As much as Ibby may seem like a self insert from her name, her creators' online pseudonym is actual based off of the character and not the other way around. The writer and artist, IbbyWondrous looks and acts nothing like her character in real life. Category:Tab Articles